Eragon's surprise
by WickedWriterOfTheWest
Summary: It's been 10 years since Eragon last saw Arya, he then learns that she has been captured, and leaving him a strange, exciting surprise...
1. Chapter 1

10 years after The battle of Feinster, the war is still not over and Galbatorix still reigns half of Alagaësia. After the battle of Feinster was over, Nasuada ordered the Varden to move to Belatona where they suffered a staggering defeat; half of the men who fought lost their lives, and Eragon almost died from a mistake made by Murtagh and Thorn while trying to capture both him and Saphira.

The Varden then fled back to Farthen Dûr, and with the help of Eragon, the elves and Du Vrangr Gata, they reinforced the Mountain with hundred and hundred's of spells, which took at least 4 years. They were ( and still are ) waiting for Eragon to gain more strength with the years and to recruit more and more people for the Varden. And in ten years, there has been quite a few changes...

Eragon was watching the sunrise on the highest point of the mountain, a habit he had taken when they had to go into hiding. He felt guilty. Guilty that he was in ''good life'' when others in the empire suffered from Galbatorix's reign. Guilty, that so many had died for him, like his father Brom, or his mentor Oromis, and he did _nothing_ for the freedom they had wanted. And Guilty that he could not do his _job_ as a true dragon rider and roam the land to deliver justice to the people.

So he stayed up there, watching the land. He could see the Hadarac Desert in the north with Du Weldenvarden behind it, and some of the human villages in the west. Saphira stayed with him most of the time, but not today. So he was alone, listening to the whispering wind...

It was noon when he decided to come down, he ran down as quick as an elf on the narrow way on the edge of the mountain. He was still far from the ground when he felt Saphira's mind brush against his. He looked down but saw nothing.

_Saphira! I know you're there! Show yourself, _he said happily.

_I'm right here little one! _

Eragon lifted his head and saw Saphira right above him.

He grinned and then jumped off the edge into the wide open...air!

Saphira flew as quick as she could and caught him the last few meters from the ground.

_That was a dangerous thing to do, _said Saphira, _But I'm glad you did it._

_I knew you would. Besides, we still need to practice. _Said Eragon.

_Yes. It is funny you mention this, Eragon, for I have sensed a lot of agitation from Nasuada's tower._

_Might we finally..._

_Yes Eragon, I think this waiting around might finally be over!_

Eragon and Saphira enjoyed the few hours togheter in the sky, the were flying to Tronjheim, where Nasuada lived.

_Do you think I'll see her again Saphira? _Asked Eragon.

_I do not know little one. If Nasuada wants to send us on a very important mission, it may be Ellesméra, but then again, I do not know. _

Eragon hope very dearly that they would be sent to Ellesméra, so he might see the love of his life, Arya.

From the first time he saw her in his dreams, he knew she would be the one. Even after she had rejected him at the Blood-oath celebration, he did not lose hope ( well at least not all of it. )

But after the battle of Feinster, he realised how he could lose her so easily. So he decided to tell her how he felt, again.... Risking never to see her again, yes, but he didn't care. He had to. And he knew it.

A week after the battle, Eragon knew he had to do it on this night. He went to her room and knocked.

Arya opened the door, she was surprised. But she still invited him in.

Eragon looked into her beautiful almond eyes, and gave her a beautiful wooden box with her name engraved unto it.

''open it'' he said gently.

She did. And in side laid the most beautiful bracelet Arya had ever seen. Flowers made of rubies, diamond, amethyst, and more were actually floating around the base of the bracelet which was made of pure white gold and on it was engraved in the ancient language: ''To the love of my life'', so well crafted in fact, that it would shine from every angle and it was so light you could barely feel it there. It was better than any dwarf craftsmanship nor even of an elf. It was the most beautiful jewel she had ever seen.

Eragon kept looking at her. And when she gazed back at Eragon's eyes. He told her everything. And while he was doing so, he showed his sentiments through their minds.

When he was done he said in the ancient language:

''I love you, Arya''

And he fell silent.

Tears fell out of Arya's eyes as she kissed Eragon.

It was the best night they ever had....

But after the defeat of Beltona, Islanzadi, enraged of the Vardens defeat, called back Arya to Ellesméra, so she would work with her people.

And Eragon never saw her again.

''Eragon, Saphira, I'm glad you came in so short notice'' said Nasuada

''Of course'' Eragon said, for both of them.

Nasuada began to resume their situation, a habit she had taken and that was most boring for Eragon, but he didn't say anything.

''...And so Islanzadi called back her people, and we have had no news of them for the past 10 years.''

_Yes yes, I remember I remember... Just get to the point... _thought Eragon, Saphira sniggered.

''Until today.''

Eragon felt a jolt of excitement throughout his body, but showed no sign of it.

''Islanzadi send us grave news... And since I don't know how to tell you this, Eragon, I will be strait, Arya has been captured----''

''WHAT?!'' cried both Eragon and Saphira in outrage.

''But has left you something... of most... intrigue.'' Nasuada made a sign to one of her guards, he turn and left, and came back with a child, that must have been 10 or less.

Eragon, still shocked with the news, watch the girl has she said:

''Hello, Father.''

***

Okay, first of all, I would like to thank ANYBODY who has read this, and sorry if you didn't like it... Please review, and please don't be afraid to criticize!


	2. Chapter 2

''Nasuada! You cannot be serious! She is not my daughter!'' yelled Eragon in Nasuada private departement, away from the crowd that had formed in the court room, away from Eragon so called daughter.

''Well Eragon, you tell me. The child is nine years old. Weren't you... close to Arya before she left?''

Nasuada said, there was a amused tone in her voice. Sure it was a serious matter, but she still thought it funny, it was not like the everyday talk about terror and sadness of the long, never ending war. It was a little bit of... drama. Drama that Nasuada was longing for.

Eragon couldn't answer. Yes they were close, and they did... do _it_. He blushed as the memory came back to him, but quickly hid it before he could lose control of his emotion and let Nasuada and Saphira see, through his mind, what happened.

Nasuada sensed that Eragon was tense, and perhaps, accepting the hard reality of the matter.

_Eragon,_ said Saphira

_Yes Saphira? _he answered weakly

_I think you should accept the little girl is in fact, your daughter. You know deep down inside that it is true. Arya wouldn't have sent her if she knew she wasn't yours. _

''Arya!'' he said out loud! He forgot about her! How could he? Well of course he had been so caught up with his... daughter showing up, but how could he forget that his one true love had been captured!

''We have to find her!'' he continued. ''What should we do?''

Nasuada looked strait into Eragon's eyes, she usually had bright, serious eyes, but now, they just looked sad and sorry.

''I... I don't know Eragon...'' But she did know. She did know that they couldn't do anything. They still were a small army, and she couldn't risk to lose them all just for one elf woman, however loved she was and how helpful she'd been. Even Arya's mother refused to risk everything for her own daughter! But Nasuada couldn't look into Eragon's eyes and tell him there was no hope. She couldn't tell him that Islanzadi refused anything to do with the Varden or Arya, that his daughter came without any of the elves permission, without any of them knowing.

''I will talk with the counsel about this'' she said.

''Thank you, Nasuada.'' Eragon said sincerely, ''I will never forget this.''

Nasuada felt a lump of shame in her throat, knowing they would never accept either. But kept silent.

''You are dismissed. Eragon, Saphira, good evening.''

_Saphira,_ said Eragon, after leaving Nasuada's department_ what am I supposed to do... you know, with... the child _He couldn't make himself say that it was his child, yet.

_I think you know little one, you know what is in your heart, and I know you will make the right choice._

Eragon sighed, _Okay, it's father daughter bonding time..._

Okay, sorry it's so short, but I didn't know how to write this... How was it? Please continue to review and if you have tips or stuff, tell me, I'll be glad to read them!

Thank you very much!! Hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry it takes so long to write... I'm really busy these days. Thank you for all your reviews! And I hope you like this chapter... Thanks for reading!

It was late in the afternoon when Eragon finally decided to visit the girl. It had taken several hours for him to take his courage in both hands and face her, he had vanquished a Shade for god sake, he could manage a girl, he told himself several times. Saphira heard his thoughts. At first she did show compassion to her rider, of course, that's what every dragon should do. But she slowly lost the feeling and soon replaced it with amusement. So she would eavesdrop on little Eragon's tortured mind, and report all to Roran; Oh yes, Saphira had developed a soft spot for Roran sense of humour in the last couple of years.

Eragon of course noticed what was going on obviously when Roran passed several time Eragon's room to tell him when he and his son where free in the week, or when he passed and said '' hello fellow father!'' Or even came and started to pat him on the shoulder saying: ''I know you think you're strong, little brother, but this is harder than battling a shade.''

_Roran, your indelicate humour is not even funny. _Thought Eragon furiously.

And so he headed out of his quarters, making sure to walk in front of giggling Saphira and Roran head high. Roran yell behind him:

''If I don't see you again Eragon, I hope you to know that I'll miss you!'' He broke into another fit of laughter, while Saphira made a cough-like growl; which meant she was laughing too.

Eragon headed to the heart of the city, for he knew Nasuada had placed the child under care there.

He found the house, it was a small house carved in the stone, a normal house around there. He knocked twice and an woman whom he recognized instantly appeared on the doorstep.

''Well well well,'' Eragon said. ''I haven't seen you in years, Angela! Where a have you been all this time?''

''3 years and 291 days exactly.'' she replied, then answered ''I've been around.''

''You always did turn up when things got interesting...''

''You mean like when our own little dragon rider has a daughter nobody knew about?--Oh of course I know, don't make that face! Everyone knows!''

He tried to ignore that last comment as he finally ask:

''Where is she...?''

''She left a couple of hours ago to visit a quiet place. I told her to see the river, it's beautiful this time a year.'' she added casually.

He nodded, turned away from her without saying goodbye, and ran towards the river.

It took him 30 minutes ( running like an elf and all ) to arrive there, and it took him another several minutes to find her; when finally he found her, her back towards him, and from that point of view, he thought it was Arya herself. That thought almost brought tears to Eragon. Her intense brown hair; his hair; was in a perfect long ponytail down to her thighs.

_A traditional haircut for young elves. _he remembered.

As he slowly approached, he could see her form clearer. She wasn't wholly elf physically, she had a little bit of a human form, but a elf posture.

He could see her ears, they were pointed.

He was about to make a noise clearing his throat to make her notice him.

''I know you are there, Father.'' She said without turning her head, her voice was as sweet as honey. Eragon flinched at the ''father'', but also curiously began to feel it growing on him.

''Oh... Hum okay...'' he said awkwardly.

She finally turned to look at Eragon.

''You are much like Mother described you.'' she murmured in the ancient language, with a pinch of sadness in her voice.

She stopped, and since Eragon didn't know what to say, he just asked:

''What is your name'' he asked in her native tongue.

''Ilian.''

It meant happiness.

''A beautiful name, for such a beautiful child'' he said kindly.

He saw it made her pretty little oval face blush. Her skin was as pale as alabaster. She had her mother's beautiful green eyes and his nose; which he didn't know could even look _nice _on somebody else, but she was the proof of making it look beautiful. She had a stronger jaw than an elf, it a human's, like his.

She was his. He was her father.

A tear ran down Eragon's cheek as he ran to embrace her in his arms.

''You are my daughter'' he whispered in her ear, as if to make it be official to him and to her.

He felt her face bury itself gently into his shoulder and heard her sob. They stayed that way for several minutes, which felt to both of them like seconds, until breaking apart when they heard footsteps coming nearer.

''I'm sorry to interrupt, Shadeslayer, but Nasuada wants, you; both of you, right away!'' said a boy, a messenger. He looked tired, he must have been running.

''What is it?'' Eragon ask tiredly.

''It's Queen Islanzadi! She's requesting to speak to her Granddaughter''

I didn't tell her that I would go to the Varden... she didn't even know I left...'' Ilian told Eragon. ''She 'll be furious!'' She looked scared, ''Don't make me go back there, Father, I need your help! You're the only one who'll save Mother...! Please''

Eragon looked into his daughter's eyes, the were full of young hope. He couldn't refuse. He knew what it was to grow without a mother, or a father ( kind of...) So if she couldn't get her mother now, her father would never abandon her. And he wouldn't abandon his one true love either. And he was a dragon rider, it was his job!

''Don't you worry my young little svit-kona.'' he smiled at her. ''I will do anything in my power to help you, I promise _Vel eïnradhin iet ai Shur'tugal( upon my word as a rider ) _

And as a father. But first let's talk, and let Islanzadi wait, for I have waited 9 years ( unconsciously ) to speak with my daughter.''

***

Okay how was it? I'm sorry if there isn't any action yet... getting there... But I still hope you liked it!

Review and tell me what you think! ;D


	4. Chapter 4

''So...'' Eragon said awkwardly. ''What is it you like best to do?'' he asked as the were walking along the river.

Ilian didn't answer. Eragon thought maybe she didn't want to talk, but when he looked at her, awaiting her reply, he saw the same same face Arya made when she was thinking.

''Hey, you don't have to think around me, just tell me what's on your mind.'' Eragon said. ''I mean, only if you wish!'' he added quickly.

''I am sorry, Father.'' she said. ''I just don't know know how to act around you...'' she whispered in the ancient language.

''Act as you wish, my daughter'' he said, continuing in her native tongue. He still felt a little tingle when he said _daughter._ ''But know that acting might not help you now, as it has probably helped you before. Be yourself.''

They continued to walk, without saying a word. Eragon hoped he had not embarrassed himself and made her feel unconformable.

''I like to battle with a sword, I like to learn.'' She finally answered.

Eragon looked at her, he saw her blush. He knew she hadn't said everything.

''Is that all you like?'' he asked again, with a kind smile on his face.

''I like animals, flowers, and nature.'' she stumbled on her words.

Eragon, knew without looking, that she was blushing again. And he was now sure she left out something.

''And'' he murmured in the ancient language.

''I...I like to play...''

Eragon now had to look at her. Her eyes were avoiding his. He had forgotten already that she was only 9 years old. Elf or not, she was still a child.

''I like to play too.'' whispered to her, grinning, as if it was a secret. Eragon felt like a child himself now. The last time he really played, was with his cousin, Roran, in their farm. He felt a tiny pinch of nostalgia.

''Really?'' she whispered, now staring wide eyed at him, her voice showing the excitement she felt.

''Really.'' he grinned. ''Why are you so surprised, my daughter?''

Her smile faded.

''Nobody really does like to play in Ellesmera... I am the only child there is now.''

Eragon then remembered about the only two elf children he had seen ten years ago, Alanna and Dusan. They had been about 12 years old. So now they must be about 22, which was still young for elves, but too old for Ilian. And then, a thought occurred to Eragon, she was also part elf, part human. Eragon didn't remember anyone being born part elf and human. She might have been an outcast, especially since the elves and the humans weren't getting along very well anymore.

''Ilian—''

''Mother called me Iliana, it was our secret...'' she whispered, almost to herself.

Eragon stopped walking, turned to her and bent to his knees.

He caressed her face gently, brushed her tear away.

''Would you like me to call you Iliana?''

Few heartbeats past, she then slowly nodded.

''Well then Iliana, I made you a promise, and to keep it, we're going to do what you like, we will train to fight, and I will teach you as a mentor. For we have not much time left to save your Mother. he said serious, and sad.

''But I will find time, however small it might be, to be a father, and we shall play.'' He smiled, so did she.

''Father, if you cannot find time, it will not bother me. Mother's life is more important then silly children games.'' Ilian said seriously.

''I am glad you understand.'' he said, as he poked her nose with his index.

''But you know what, why don't we do one right now. Lets race. First one to arrive to the fighting field wins. All right?'' Eragon said.

She nodded.

And so they raced, smiles on their faces, and joy in their hearts as they knew they would never part.

**Hey guys!**

**It has been too long, I know, but I had a serious case of writer's block on this story and I didn't want to write crap, but now, I'm back on track! :D lol**

**Anyway, stick around for the next chapter, there's cool stuff coming ( as in fighting and a bit of action! ) **

**Thanks for the previous reviews! You rock! **

**Please continue to review! **

**Thanks for reading! (:**


End file.
